


We Share Our Toys

by sovvannight



Series: Under the Spell of Hale House [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, Multi, POV Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvannight/pseuds/sovvannight
Summary: In a close-to-canon AU, alpha Peter Hale bites Scott midway through his and Stiles's senior year, choosing Scott based on the advice of his emissary Morrell.  Stiles has a momentous first visit to Hale House.  For Kinktober 2020, Day 17:  three (or more) some.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Erica Reyes, Cora Hale/Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Under the Spell of Hale House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	We Share Our Toys

_January 2013_

Peter Hale knocked on the door of his emissary’s workroom in the basement of Hale House.

“Come in, Peter,” Morrell called out, so he did, carefully shutting the door after himself, so as to avoid the potential for prying eyes from his young pack, although the room was so dim he had to use his wolf’s vision to navigate.

He came to stand next to her, looking over a map of the area laid out on a large table. Lit candles were set at the cardinal points, and herbs were laid out in patterns he didn’t understand but he was sure was in aid of their purpose. Between the candles, rippling golden light formed a ring around the town.

“That’s new,” he said mildly. “It’s not supposed to pulse like that, is it?”

“The attacks are picking up.” Morrell scowled down at the protective ring. She opened up one of the tomes laying on the table. “It needs more power. Right now, its protection is…incomplete. And I don’t have to tell you how bad incomplete protection could end up being.”

“No, you don’t.” He sighed. “Another mouth to feed, then—I’ll go for a run in the woods this weekend, see what I can find, unless you have a suggestion from among your pupils.”

“I do, actually. His name is Scott McCall, and he’s a senior.”

“Hmm, a bit old, don’t you think?”

“The same age as most of the others, and still young enough to have good odds of surviving the transition,” she countered.

“What else? Why him?”

“Scott is loyal and easygoing—we already have a lot of big personalities, so it might be nice to add someone who tends to get along with everyone. Also, he’s on the lacrosse team, but rarely plays because of his asthma—so he likes being part of a team and will appreciate having new physical advantages, which might ease the sting of becoming a werewolf.”

That drew Peter’s attention. “That would only be the case if he still attended high school. That’s not usually how we do things, you know.”

“Try something new, then. You won’t have to feed him as much if he lives with his mother for another six months.”

He watched her intently, and _listened_ , as he replied, “There’s something else you’re not telling me.” And he heard it, the telltale jump in her heart rate. “Don’t lie to me, Morrell.”

She sighed. “Scott comes as a package deal with his best friend. I want the friend as an apprentice.”

“Really…” Peter dragged the word out.

“Yes. An extra spark will help. So don’t bite Stiles, only Scott.”

“Styles? How many does he have?”

“Stiles, with an I. Short for Stilinski.”

His mouth hung open for a moment, then shut as he struggled with how to respond to that. “Stilinski. Like the sheriff. The _actual_ _sheriff_ of Beacon Hills.”

Morrell flipped a page over in the book she was perusing. “Yes. So you see why not having the boys here full-time is a better plan. These aren’t kids from troubled homes who would plausibly run away. Let them stay at home and avoid a police investigation.”

“This is a terrible idea.”

“I trust the spell, and pack bonds, to pull them in and keep them loyal. Well, and teenage hormones will help.”

“Indeed.”

She said nonchalantly, “I’m only here to advise you, after all. I think these boys would be a good addition to the pack and would help strengthen the spell, both of them. But of course, you’re the alpha, and it’s your decision.”

“I _am_ the alpha, aren’t I.” It still gave him a thrill, even though it had been a few years. And of course, he missed his dear, departed sister. “I’ll look Scott over this weekend and see what I think.”

* * * * *

_10 Days Later_

On a Saturday afternoon, Stiles sat in his customary place on the sidelines and watched his best friend play lacrosse. Watched, and worried. 

That past Monday night, Scott had had car trouble on the way back from dropping dinner off at the hospital for his mom. He’d called Stiles—a call that ended mid-sentence with a scream and the sound of an animal growling. Stiles had found him near the stalled-out car, bleeding from a wound in his side.

The next morning, though, the wound was gone like it had never happened. Stiles would’ve believed it was just a bad dream, if weird things didn’t start happening after that. Scott was stronger than he was before with faster reflexes, but was also jumping at loud noises, distracted like he’d caught Stiles’s ADHD, and uncharacteristically bad-tempered. Stiles had googled Scott’s symptoms, but most of the results were ridiculous—Scott wasn’t a werewolf, or a vampire, or some other mythical creature. Right?

“Werewolf,” Stiles muttered under his breath as he watched his friend shoot the ball straight into the goal before the goalkeeper could react.

“Stilinski!” Coach bellowed from behind him. “What are you babbling about?”

“Nothing, Coach!” he yelled back.

The crowd started shouting, and he turned back to see Scott on the ground, the other players coming to a halt as the ref blew his whistle. By the time Stiles had run out to him on the field, Scott was finally sitting up and reassuring the ref he was OK. Stiles pulled him up and supported him as they trudged off the field.

“I heard him,” Scott said when they were out of earshot of the other players.

“Heard who?”

“The one who bit me.”

“Scott, an animal bit you.”

“No,” he breathed out. “You were right. I’m something…he’s…I don’t know. He wants me to meet him.”

“How do you know?”

“He talked to me. I could hear him, over the crowd.”

“He’s here?” Stiles turned to scan the stands, looking for someone who looked like he turned into a wild animal. Everyone looked normal, though—everyone but his dad and Scott’s mom was paying attention to the game. “I don’t see anyone suspicious. Your mom looks like she’s freaking out, though.”

Scott waved in her direction, and she seemed to settle down. He took off his helmet and they settled back on the bench. “He said I was changing, and that he could help me. He said…he said the bite is a gift.”

“The bite is a gift—are you frickin’ kidding me?”

“Well, did you see me out there?” He gestured in the direction of the field, where he’d scored three goals in the short time Coach had put him in the game. He must’ve read the disbelief on Stiles’s face because he continued, “I know, I know, but…I need to understand what’s going on. I think I should at least hear what this guy has to say. He clearly knows more than we do.”

“Where does he want to meet? Someplace public, right?”

“He said Hale House. Do you know where that is?”

“It’s out near the Preserve. So, you want to go? Because that sounds like a terrible idea.”

Scott sighed. “I think I have to. I don’t think I can go on this way.”

Stiles checked the scoreboard and saw that there was less than two minutes left on the clock. “Fine. We’ll go after the game.”

“We?”

“No way am I letting you go alone. And I’m leaving a note in my locker, so if we mysteriously disappear my dad will know where to look.”

“Fine.” Scott turned his attention to the scoreboard, tapping his fingers against the bench as the time wound down to zero. When the final buzzer sounded, the Cyclones were ahead by two goals. The crowd erupted into cheers and Scott was soon engulfed in a swarm of excited teammates. Stiles trailed behind, too worried about the upcoming meeting with Scott’s—master? alpha?—to get excited about their win.

During Coach’s congratulatory speech, he texted his dad: “Grabbing pizza with the team. See you tonight.” 

He’d wanted to rush through changing, but Scott pointed him firmly in the direction of the showers, so apparently, his brief warm-up plus two hours on the bench still had him smelling. On the way out, he quickly scrawled a note on a blank page in one of the notebooks in his locker, slamming it shut with the notebook left on top, open to that page. As he followed Scott out to the parking lot, he hoped his father wouldn’t be looking for their bodies tomorrow. But if this guy had bothered to track Scott down, maybe he wanted to help. Maybe this was all just a mistake, and things could go back to normal.

“You know where you’re going?” Scott asked as they got into Stiles’s jeep.

“Sort of.” Stiles put the jeep in gear and pulled out of the parking space. “I ran across it walking in the Preserve with Heather. I’m not sure how to get to it from a road. We can just drive down random side streets if you want, but otherwise, we’re parking at the nearest lot and hiking in.”

“Whatever will get us there quickest,” Scott said as he shifted in his seat. Stiles hit the gas, and soon they were leaving town and approaching the Preserve. He parked at what he thought was the closest lot and led Scott into the woods.

“We were walking along Clear Creek. I’m pretty sure.” Stiles found the correct path…at least he thought it was.

“Pretty sure?” Scott sounded agitated.

“Like, 99% sure.” They rounded a bend, and there was the creek. “Yeah, this is it. We just need to follow it, that way.” He pointed, and Scott was off, not quite jogging down the path. “Oh…kay. You can lead the way, I guess.” 

Stiles picked up the pace, trying to simultaneously keep Scott in sight, look around the area so that he could find the spot where he had veered off the path and ended up on Hale property, and keep an occasional eye on the path so he didn’t trip, because Scott was hyped up enough that he wasn’t 100% sure he’d come back for Stiles.

“Hey, Scotty,” he yelled. “Pretty sure it’s that way.” He remembered the boulder marking a place to leave the path, and when he reached it he could see the clearing bordered with maple trees, branches currently bare but they would’ve been impressive last fall.

Scott slowed down and walked beside him as they entered the clearing. 

“And here we are in the spot where Heather dumped me, ending our two-week relationship,” Stiles said when they reached the middle of the clearing.

“Awkward.” Scott looked around at the barren-looking area.

“Yeah. And this was after Derek Hale yelled at us for trespassing, and then we had a nice, long, incredibly uncomfortable walk back to her car. There’s the smoke from the Hales’ chimney—we could see it last fall, too.”

They reached the other side of the clearing and found a likely place to re-enter the forest. It wasn’t as well-beaten of a path, though, and Stiles stumbled a few times over rocks and fallen branches.

A voice behind them said, “You guys lost?”

They whipped around to see a former Beacon Hills student leaning against a tree. “Isaac?” Scott said. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on intruders. But you’re not exactly intruders, are you?” He grinned, and then, maybe it was just a trick of the light, but his eyes seemed to glow gold for a moment. 

“You’re…like me?”

“Welcome to the pack,” he said as he pushed off of the tree. “Peter’s waiting for you at the house.”

He strode past Stiles and Scott as they exchanged an incredulous glance. “Pack?” Stiles called out as they followed after him. “What do you mean, pack?”

Isaac laughed. “Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

“Why don’t you tell us?”

Isaac stopped and spun around. “Peter wants to tell you himself. We’re almost there—be patient.” He continued to lead them through the trees until finally, Stiles could see another clearing up ahead. This time, the clearing was occupied by a large, three-story house, painted white with black trim.

And there was Derek Hale, in the same leather jacket as he’d been wearing last fall, lounging against the back porch’s railing. When the three of them reached the stairs leading up to the porch, he said, “So, you came. The both of you.”

Scott said. “I need to know what is happening to me.”

“What’s happening is, you survived the bite, and now you’re changing.” Derek turned and opened the back door. “Peter’s waiting for you inside. He’ll explain everything.”

Scott started to move forward, but Stiles grabbed him by the wrist. “Are you sure? I don’t like the looks of this.”

He pulled free of Stiles’s grasp. “I’m sure. You can wait out here if you want.”

“Oh, no, I’m going if you’re going.” Scott walked up the stairs, and Stiles followed on his heels. He gave Derek a scowl to match the dirty look he was giving Scott and Stiles, and then they passed into the house and Derek shut the door behind them.

They had stepped into a hallway, with a station for coats and shoes set up to one side. There seemed to only be one way forward, so they followed the hallway deeper into the house. To the right, there was a large kitchen, and to the left a dining room with a table that would seat a dozen people; both rooms were empty. Stiles’s heart had started beating quickly, and he was suddenly feeling warm, although the air in the hallway didn’t feel particularly hot.

The hallway branched off, with several closed doors visible to the left but an open doorway to the right. Scott turned to the right, walked through the doorway, and stopped, causing Stiles to run into him. He backed up, grumbling, but then froze like Scott when a voice said, “Welcome, boys. You passed the test. We’re glad to see you made it.”

Scott finally took a few steps forward, allowing Stiles to stand next to him and actually see the room. It was a large room, yet oddly homey, with a crackling fire and comfortable-looking furniture. And lounging in the middle of one of the couches was a man. A normal-looking, non-beastly man. A kind of hot man, Stiles noticed in passing, but was immediately appalled at himself for having such thoughts about the…person...who had most likely attacked Scott.

The man stood up and started toward them, and both he and Scott took a step back. “Relax,” he said, holding his palms up. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.”

“But you did. Hurt me,” Scott said.

The man raised his eyebrows and smiled mockingly. “The cub has teeth. I can see I made an excellent choice with you. All change is painful, but I hope the results are worth it. You’re enjoying your new… prowess…on the lacrosse field, aren’t you? And you’ve barely tapped your new abilities. Wait until you’ve had some training—you won’t believe what you’ll be able to do.”

“But what’s the price? I don’t think you gave me this ‘gift’ just to help me out.”

“Right again. Oh, you’re a smart one.” He stood up and paced forward, stopping just before he’d be within arm’s reach of Scott and Stiles. “I want your loyalty. I want you…to join my pack.”

Stiles muttered, “Pack! I knew it!”

Peter looked him over. “Stiles. The best friend. Another smart one. Did you do some research? On the internet?” He said the word crisply, with a mocking edge, but Stiles sensed he didn’t entirely mean it that way.

“Well, yeah, what else were we supposed to do when you left him alone to deal with it for almost a week? So”—Stiles ticked off the points with his fingers—“bitten by some sort of animal that Scott could only identify as ‘big,’ but the wound that miraculously healed overnight, and then he started developing super speed, super reflexes, super senses, and also, at least by Scott-standards, a super temper. But half the sources said that shouldn’t have happened because it wasn’t a full moon…” He trailed off, hoping Peter would fill in the missing information.

Peter rocked back on his heels, looking pleased. “Well, that half of the sources would be wrong, obviously.”

“So, werewolves,” Stiles said, because he really wanted this guy to actually say it.

“Yes. Werewolves. Some of us are born this way, and others of us are like Scott, and turn because they’ve been bitten.”

“I don’t think I want to be a werewolf,” Scott said slowly. Stiles thought he looked as confused as Stiles felt, and he had the errant thought that the flickering firelight made his skin glow, and this was really _not_ the time for teenage hormones or inappropriate thoughts about his strictly-platonic best friend. “I- I saw Isaac outside. He ran away—his dad hit him, the police later figured out. Does he live here now? Do I have to live here now? Because I don’t want—”

“No, no, of course not,” Peter reassured. “We don’t want to interfere with your schooling or your family bonds. We want to add on to that. Here, boys, walk with me.” He clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder and led him toward a doorway at the opposite end of the long room. 

Stiles fell behind, feeling more and more distracted the longer he was inside Hale House. Maybe it was something about werewolves? Animal magnetism or something? But he hadn’t felt like this around Scott this week, so maybe it was Peter’s alphaness? Because normally he wouldn’t have to devote 75% of his attention span to fighting off a hard-on around a guy that much older than him, or his best friend.

Peter said, “Stiles, you wait here,” which caught his attention. He realized they were now in a spacious entryway, with the front door to his right and the beginning of a flight of stairs directly in front of him. Peter gestured to a couch set against the wall opposite the stairs.

“Wait,” Stiles said as Peter started to lead Scott out of the room.

Peter turned back to him. “This isn’t for you, Stiles. Scott needs preparation, training for what he’s become. It’s lovely, truly, that you’re such a supportive friend, but Scott’s going places where you can’t follow.”

“How-“ Stiles felt like he was having trouble making his point. He shook his head and tried again. “How do I know you won’t hurt him? Kill him, even?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “If I had wanted to kill him, I would’ve done it that night in the woods, and buried his body so deep that it never would’ve been found.” He cocked his head, and said in a normal tone of voice, “Cora, come out to the foyer, please.”

A moment later, a dark-haired girl appeared in the hallway Peter and Scott had been walking toward. “Hmm, is this the new one? He’s cute!” She squeezed Scott’s arm as she passed him, and he gasped.

As she walked up to Stiles, he heard Peter sneer, “So glad you approve.” He barely paid attention, though, his focus caught by the girl. Cora, right. 

She stepped into a beam of afternoon light shining in from the windows on the open second story, illuminating her creamy skin and big brown eyes. Her next words, though, were like cold water splashed on his face: “And he’s got a little human pet? What are we going to do with _him_?”

“Keep him entertained while Scott gets the Werewolf 101 lecture,” Peter said as he led Scott through the same doorway she’d appeared from.

Cora narrowed her eyes as she assessed him. “Care to see if you can keep up with the wolves, little human?”

“But you’re 6 inches shorter than me.”

She grinned, and the flash of her teeth triggered a momentary warning of self-preservation, but then she took his hand and led him toward the stairs, and he couldn’t focus on anything but the warmth of her hand, the shininess of her hair, and the sway of her hips.

When he looked up, she’d led him into a bedroom. Hers, he supposed, although the décor wasn’t ultrafeminine: a plain navy comforter was spread on the bed and matching curtains covered the window, coordinating with the plaid easy chair and ottoman. Bookcases, a dresser, and a desk with a closed laptop took up the remaining space.

Cora tugged him by the hand again, leading him to the bed. “Sit,” she said, and so he sat gingerly on the side of the bed, watching as she spun around and took a few steps away to stand in the middle of the open space. “So, Stiles, how would you like to be entertained?”

“Uh...” He looked around the room for inspiration, which conveniently also forced his eyes away from this girl who was way out of his league. “You want to talk books? I just started this new series—” 

He stopped with a gasp as she pulled her tank top over her head, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She kept her arms arched above her head as she shook her head to resettle her hair before letting the tank top drift to the floor. “I definitely don’t want to talk books.”

She sauntered back toward him and stepped into his personal space. And then she planted a knee on the bed beside him, rested her hands on his shoulders—which put his face just a few inches away from what were surely just about the most spectacular breasts ever created—and swung the other knee up onto the bed so that she was straddling him.

“Uh, that’s, um—” he stuttered out, hands lifted away from her because he wasn’t sure where he could put them, eyes struggling to stay on her face rather than drifting downward.

Cora laughed, sending a shiver down his spine. She reached down, picked up his right hand, and brought it around her body to her back. “Touch me,” she said, and so he did, running the tips of his fingers up and down her back.

He tilted his head back and shut his eyes, the better to revel in the sensation. “How is your skin so soft? You feel amazing.”

“Huh—you’re like a wolf, enjoying touching, not just being touched.”

“It’s this place: the minute I walked in the door, I just started feeling, I don’t know, like I was going to burst out of my skin.” He opened his eyes to see her staring at him assessingly.

With a challenge in her voice, she asked, “Anywhere else you’d like to touch me, Stiles?”

Monitoring her expression for any sign that he was doing the wrong thing, Stiles gently cupped one breast and rubbed his thumb across her nipple. He marveled in the feel of the bud tightening with each stroke, and from the way she was gasping she must like it, too.

He thought about trying something else. “Uh, can we, uh, can you arch your back a little?” He brought his hands up behind her to support her upper back as she arched away from him, and then he bent over to run the tip of his tongue over the nipple he’d already teased into hardness. 

She gasped and buried her hands in his hair, holding him close to her. And then she shifted her body to grind down against his lap, and it startled him so much that he pulled away from her and straightened up. “Wait, what are we doing? Do you- do you really wanna, I mean, you don’t even know me, and—”

Cora set a finger on his lips to quiet him. “I want you, and I can feel that you want me, too. What more do we need to know?”

“And you just, you’re OK with having sex with some guy you just met?”

She smiled. “Actually, I rarely meet new people, living here, and I don’t spend much time with non-wolves. So you’re a novelty all around. Plus, you’re cute, and you’re making me feel good so far, so why would I want to stop?” Her eyes narrowed as she took in his blush. “Why did your heartbeat jump, just then?”

“You can hear my heartbeat?”

“Yeah. That kind of flutter usually means a lie, but you weren’t saying anything. Unless…do you think you wouldn’t make me feel good, if we took things further?”

Stiles looked away from her intent expression. “It’s just, uh, I don’t know, actually.” He plucked at the comforter nervously, hoping she could get what he was saying without him saying the dreaded word.

“Oh.” She smiled slowly. “So, a novelty for both of us. Let’s try this—take off your shoes, and the flannel.” She slid off of him to allow him some space, and he took off his socks, shoes, and overshirt, setting them underneath the nightstand. Cora pulled him up by the hand and pulled down the corner of the comforter and top sheet of the bed. “Get in.”

Stiles scrambled into bed and rolled to the center. Cora crawled in after him, pulling the covers up to their chests as she rolled onto her side to face him. She touched the mole near his lips. “Wanna make out?”

They laughed in unison, and Stiles felt some of the nervous tension leave him. He’d done _this_ before, after all. But a few moments after their lips touched for the first time, he thought, _had he, though?_ Because this was just…beyond. The bursting out of his skin feeling was back, flames fanned higher with every flick of her tongue against his. She’d slipped a hand underneath his tee, and his back erupted in goosebumps with her every touch. He was trying to reciprocate, and from her gasps, he thought he was succeeding, or maybe she was just caught up in the same madness that was affecting him.

And then she caressed him through his pants, a light, inconsequential touch, really, and the intense pleasure he felt made his vision white out. He came back to himself to hear his ragged breathing, and feel her hand still pressed against his dick through his pants. He saw her smirk, but he also saw the flush across the top of her chest, rising and falling more rapidly than when they’d started.

Cora’s hand moved away from him to fumble between them. After a moment, she guided his hand down her back to slide underneath the now-loosened waist of her shorts. He stroked the skin of her lower back, eventually slipping underneath the elastic waist of her underwear to cup her ass.

She ground against him as they kissed hungrily. He made a protesting sound when she pulled away to sit up, but then he hurried to help her as she attempted to pull his t-shirt off. She tossed it over her shoulder while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, any doubts or hesitations completely gone. He needed to be closer to her, and the clothes interfered so they had to go. He got distracted, though, watching her mirror his actions, and cursed the comforter that cut off his view right below her navel.

“Hurry,” she panted as she reached for him. He lifted his hips off the bed to yank down his pants and underwear, kicking them off to end up somewhere down at the end of the bed.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by her show of strength, but he still gasped in surprise when she hooked a leg over his hip, set one hand on his upper back, and rolled them over in a fluid motion that ended with her on her back and him above her. They kissed, sloppy and frantic, while she undulated against him. 

He laid a hand on her hip, and she stilled as he slid the palm of his hand along the skin above the juncture of hip and thigh to her center. And there he found slippery, scalding heat.

Cora broke away from kissing him to groan loudly.

“You really want me,” he said, still half-disbelieving. He flicked his fingers experimentally, and she moaned again.

“I really want you _now_.” She shifted underneath him and then pressed her hips upward again, her new position such that his dick slid between her folds.

He lifted his hips away from her frantically. “Wait, wait. We- we need to be safe, right?”

She shook her head. “There’s a spell. Keeps us safe.”

“A spell, seriously?”

“Werewolves are real but you don’t believe in magic?” She laughed breathlessly as she arched against him.

“OK, that’s…you have a point.” He moved against her experimentally and it felt divine, but wasn’t quite what he wanted.

“Use your hand. Guide yourself in.” She kept her eyes on his as he took her advice and slowly slid inside her.

And now that they were actually having sex, he’d lost some of his sense of urgency. “Tell me what you like.”

He rocked back and then inward again, and she gasped, “Yes!” He repeated the motion a few times, then started trying different motions, different levels of force, while cataloging each moan and dig of her fingernails into his shoulders.

Cora started arching up to meet him, increasing the force and pressure of each thrust. “Faster,” she gasped, and Stiles complied. 

He felt oddly detached from what was happening. Yeah, it felt great, but it was like it was happening at a distance—he thought she was quickly building toward an orgasm, but in contrast, he thought he could just keep going indefinitely. In fact…

He slid a hand between them, and she jerked when his groping fingers brushed her clit. He did it again, a bit more purposefully this time, settling on a rhythm that matched the movements of his hips. 

And then Cora orgasmed, and it was glorious—her head thrown back, eyes shut as she shouted wordlessly, muscles tightened and shaking, including the inner muscles clamped around his dick in a surprisingly pleasurable way. He stayed still until she fell limp, muscles relaxing, nails withdrawing from where they’d been digging into his shoulders. 

She smiled as she opened her eyes. “You’re still hard.”

He winced. “Yeah. Is that a problem? It’s not that, I mean, it’s not you, I like this a lot—”

“I’m glad. That was quite the orgasm. I’d like another.”

“Oh…” He let the word out on a sigh. Cora started laughing, and then pulled him down for a kiss. He stayed like that, buried inside her but not moving, for a few moments while they made out. 

But eventually, he felt compelled to start moving again. Somehow it was even hotter this time, and thought gave way to pure sensation. Her second orgasm pushed him over the edge, and he muffled his moan against her shoulder as he came. He rested there, trying to hold a little of his weight off of her, until he had the energy to roll over onto his back.

His breathing slowed down gradually while his thoughts picked up speed as if he was coming out of a trance. Did he really just do that? Why in the world did _she_ do that? And what happened now? And Scott, hell, he’d abandoned his best friend to the big bad werewolf—he should probably try and find him.

Cora laid a hand on his chest, over his heart. He opened his eyes to see her looking concerned. “Hey, you OK? You’re tensing up.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Are you OK? Was that OK? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Toward the end there, I wasn’t exactly, uh, controlled.”

“Oh, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried, little human.”

He rolled his eyes, even as he registered the twinkle in her eyes and decided that, as pet names go, it could be worse. “What now? I should probably try to find Scott, but all I feel like doing is lying here.”

“Scott will be with Peter for a while longer,” she said. “He needs time to get to know his alpha, and start learning the rules.” She settled her head against his chest, and her slowing breaths soothed him into sleep.

He woke up disoriented. It was dark outside, but he didn’t think it was very late. He was lying on his side in a bed that wasn’t his, spooning a girl, and his face was being tickled by a cloud of dark hair. _Cora_.

A hand curled around his body to caress his chest as someone started pressing kisses across his back, and he realized that he’d been woken up by the shift of the mattress as someone got in behind him. “Um, what?” he rasped out, still not completely awake.

The person behind him let out a low, feminine laugh and went back to kissing his shoulder.

Cora sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, filling the room with a warm glow. “Well, hey, you two.” 

She ran a hand over Stiles’s hair affectionately, adding to his sense of unreality. He shifted out of the grasp of the girl behind him so that he could roll onto his back and see them both, focusing on the stranger. “I know you,” he said slowly, taking in the golden blonde hair and the smirk on her face.

“You do,” she agreed, smiling wider.

After a moment, her face clicked with a memory. “Erica? You look…different.”

“You can say better. Lycanthropy is an extreme cure for teen acne, but whatever works, right?” 

She shrugged, and the motion drew Stiles’s attention to the fact that she was naked, or at least topless. He snapped his gaze back to her face, only to see her smirking. 

“I thought you ran away, you and Boyd.”

“We ran, we just didn’t run very far. We’re happy here. And I’m about to be even happier, I think.”

“Uh, but…” He nodded toward Cora. “I’m sort of taken. Uh, not to presume or anything, but, I mean, right now at least—”

Erica interrupted his rambling. “That’s the thing about Hale House, Stiles.” She leaned down to whisper in his ear, “We share our toys.”

Stiles squirmed when she sucked the skin below his ear. “Uh, just to clarify, I’m the toy here?” He winced at the way his voice cracked.

She laughed, a bell-like sound that wasn’t how he remembered her laugh at all. “We’re all playthings here sometimes, it just depends on the game. But tonight’s game is, ‘Give Stiles a warm welcome,’ and I’m happy to do my part. If you’re…interested.”

“Um…” Stiles twisted his head to look at Cora watching them both. “You can’t possibly be OK with this.”

“Oh, I’m more than OK with it—I’m tapped out for the moment, but that means I can just settle back and watch. Or maybe help, a little. Would you like to watch her and I make out while she rides you?”

Stiles whimpered, actually _whimpered_ at the image that put in his head.

“So that’s a yes.”

“How is this even my life?” After they finished laughing, he added, “So, uh, I might need a minute to, uh, recover.”

“That’s fine,” Erica said. “Maybe you can eat me out while we’re waiting.”

He froze for a minute before pushing himself up to sit. “Uh, sure, absolutely. I’ll just, uh—”

“You’ve never done that?”

Cora said, “Oh, give him a break—a half hour ago he was still a virgin.”

Erica frowned. “Wait, really? What about that girl I saw you making out with at Danny’s Halloween party junior year? And I thought you dated some girl from Shasta Lake High after that.”

“Gee, Erica, you know an awful lot about Stiles’s love life.”

“Well…” She drew the word out as she twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. “I _may_ have had a little crush on Stiles, back in the day. So this is like a fantasy come true for me.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes.”

“I never picked up on that. I feel dumb that I missed…” Erica kissed him, ending the discussion. When they came up for air, he said, “OK, so, oral. Do you want to tell me what you like, or should I just try things, and you can give me a thumbs up or thumbs down?”

“Why don’t you just experiment a little, and I’ll let you know if I like it?” Erica laid back, twitching the covers down so that they pooled around her hips.

Stiles let his eyes roam over her—she really was beautiful, and he wondered how much of it was the Bite and how much of it had been there all along. He raised one of her hands to his mouth and kissed the palm.

She gasped, even as she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

Seeing a sheen of tears forming in her eyes, he dropped her hand. “Was that wrong? I don’t want to upset you.”

Erica shook her head. “I liked it, I just wasn’t expecting tenderness from you. Normally we’re too…I don’t know…desperate, wild, or sometimes it’s more playful, but sex with the pack isn’t normally…romantic. But I liked it, I did.”

“Well, I think I’ll be desperate soon. You’re so beautiful, Erica.” He cupped one breast, brushing his thumb across her nipple. “Cora liked it when I licked her, here. Do you think you’d like that, too?”

From behind him, Cora said, “Suck on her nipples. That’s what she likes. Generally just, whatever you did to me, just be a little rougher, go a little harder for Erica.”

Stiles did as he was told, sucking and even gently biting, reveling in the way Erica moaned and arched up against his mouth. Meanwhile, Cora was pressing kisses across his back, touching him in a way that was oddly comforting.

She stopped when he started working his way down Erica’s body, and he looked up to see her and Erica making out passionately. And damn if that wasn’t even hotter than the occasional clip he might have watched online…

He must’ve made some sort of sound because Cora broke away to look down at him and smirk. “See something you like?”

“Uh…you…so hot, you—” He cut off his babbling when both girls started laughing.

She ordered, “Get back to work,” as she moved in for another kiss.

Stiles watched them for a moment, feeling things starting to…stir. But that was for later; for now, he was going to figure out oral sex. He gradually pushed the comforter down lower and lower as he kissed his way down Erica’s abs, which were intimidatingly well-defined, down to a line of demarcation, lighter skin leading him to imagine afternoons sunbathing in the clearing behind the house.

While he was taking a moment to admire her, Erica kicked at the comforter, abruptly exposing her body. She parted her legs and groped a hand toward him without breaking off her kiss with Cora.

“OK, OK,” he said with a laugh. He scooted down a bit to better position himself, and she bent her right leg and planted her foot on the mattress, opening herself further.

Which left him with an intimate view of things he’d never seen before in-person. He reached out tentatively, trying to replicate the way he’d touched Cora earlier at this new angle. Erica moaned when he brushed a fingertip over her clit, which gave him the final impetus he needed to lower his head and repeat the motion with the tip of his tongue.

Her reaction was electric—her hips jerked up against him as she moaned loudly. Stiles looked up in surprise to see she had pulled away from Cora for a moment.

“Do that again. Over and over,” she said breathlessly. And so, he did.

It was cool, he decided after a few minutes. Cora had moved on to Erica’s breasts, leaving Erica’s mouth free to vocalize her reactions. Every moan and gasp gave him a thrill, and boosted his confidence that he was doing this right. Plus, well, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter as they went along—when he slid a finger inside her, and then a second one, they came out sopping.

“Again,” she demanded, so he slid them back inside, moving in sync with the rhythm of his tongue. He could feel the muscles tightening in her thighs and ass, hips jerking up toward him as her moans grew louder. And then she came, and it was so, incredibly hot to see and feel. He continued to lick her through it, gradually slowing down as her body stopped shaking.

Eventually, she ran a hand through his hair, and he sat up to see her smiling, eyes shut, chest still rising and falling rapidly.

Cora was lying on her side, gave him a grin. “So? It’s good, right?”

“I loved it,” he admitted.

Her gaze flicked down his body, and she smirked. “Hmm, yeah, so I see.”

Erica’s eyes opened and she propped herself up on one elbow as he tried to surreptitiously shift his body positioning to hide his erection. She patted the empty space on the far side of the bed, opposite Cora. “C’mere.”

Stiles crawled up to sit next to her and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed when Erica pushed on his shoulder. Her widening smile as she looked him up and down made him feel less self-conscious about his nakedness.

She trailed a hand down his chest and over his stomach. And then she kept going, hand hovering over his cock until he groaned in frustration. She gave him a few strokes, and even though he’d been anticipating it he still gasped when she touched him.

“This is going to feel so good inside me when I’m riding you,” she purred.

“What are you waiting for, then?” popped out of his mouth, startling himself, but she laughed rather than getting offended. She swung a knee over his hips and settled on top of him. “Wow, what a view,” he said, and she grinned.

Cora made a sound of assent, and he saw a look on her face that probably matched his: admiration mixed with arousal. He was busy watching her slowly drag herself up from where she reclined next to him, but his attention snapped back to Erica when she wrapped her hand around the head of his cock.

She repositioned herself slightly and then sank down onto him, making him groan. “Hmm, I was right.” She lifted herself most of the way off of him, and then fell back down.

“Oh my god!”

“Yeah, it’s good.” She settled into a rhythm, slowly rising off and then thrusting herself down. 

Cora crawled down the bed and then rose onto her knees next to Erica. “I think we said something about making out while you rode him.” Erica held out her arms with a smile and Cora moved into her embrace. They positioned themselves so that Stiles could see them both as they made out, Erica running her hands through Cora’s hair while she cupped Erica’s breasts.

“Uh, Cora?” Stiles curled a hand around one of her thighs and rubbed his thumb across the soft skin there. When she broke away from Erica to look at him over her shoulder, he asked, “Would you want to come again?”

“Yeah. Touch me.” She turned back to Erica and rotated her lower body toward him, giving him better access to her clit. He started touching her, and for good measure reached with his other hand and started touching Erica, as well. Because her riding him felt so good he didn’t think he would last long, and he wanted her to come first. Plus, focusing on keeping up a rhythm with them both was distracting him. 

He sped up the rhythm of his touches as she sped up the movement of her hips, and soon she pulled away from Cora to gasp for breath. She came a moment later, bearing down so forcefully on him that it toed the line between pleasure and pain.

She came to a stop and turned her attention to Cora, who was palming her own breasts and shaking as she approached her own orgasm. Erica pushed her hands away and bent her back to suck on one nipple, and Cora came with a yell. He continued touching her until she fell back onto the bed with a blissful smile on her face.

“So, Stiles…” Erica drawled as she bent over, planted a hand on either side of his pillow, and brought her face close to his. “How close are you to coming?”

‘Very’ came out hoarsely, and he swallowed.

She smiled as her lips met his, and she began to move again, rolling her hips in a way that felt amazing to him. He gripped her hips and thrust up to meet her, and they gradually sped up in tandem. When her lips trailed down to suck at a sensitive spot on his neck that he never even knew he had, he came with a shout.

Her movements slowed, and then stopped. Stiles opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. “Stiles Stilinski. One for the record books.”

“Yeah.” He was still breathing heavily, and let his hands fall to his sides and she lifted herself off of him and then crawled over Cora to sit cross-legged on the open section on the far side of the bed. “God, I wish I could just stay here.”

“You could…” Erica started.

Cora cut her off. “No, Peter said you and Scott have to live at home. Because your dad’s the Sheriff, he said.”

“He knows that?”

“Of course. He doesn’t pick pack members randomly, at least not usually. Police attention would be bad for us—you get that, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely not telling my dad about any of this. Or about Scott.”

“Good.” Cora nodded firmly, then stopped to look in the direction of the door.

Erica was looking in that direction as well, and after a moment she said, “Peter is calling for you.”

“You can hear him from up here?”

She smirked. “Super hearing, super convenient. There’s a bathroom through there if you want to clean up a little first.” She pointed toward a door in the wall nearest him, which he’d assumed was for a closet.

He was momentarily self-conscious as he slid out of bed, but Cora and Erica were busy pulling up the comforter and snuggling in bed, so he quickly grabbed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He hesitated, not wanting Scott and Peter to have to wait for him, but then grabbed a washcloth from a set of shelves and gave himself a quick scrub and rinse. 

After splashing water on his face, Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. Had that really just happened? He’d almost believe it was just a fantasy, except there was the faint mark Erica had left on his neck, proof that he hadn’t imagined it all. He tossed his clothes on and crept out into the bedroom, where the girls appeared to be asleep. He picked up his shoes and let himself out of the bedroom as quietly as he could, and then he retraced his steps back down to the foyer.

As Stiles was coming down the stairs, he saw Scott and Peter were standing in the foyer facing each other, Peter speaking too softly for Stiles to hear. He clapped Scott on the shoulder once before turning to Stiles, allowing him to actually see Scott’s face without Peter blocking him, and oh, this was not good. Scott was wearing his ‘I’m devastated but hiding it well’ face.

Stiles started talking as he jogged down the final few steps. “So, you got the Werewolves 101 talk. That’s great! And I can see Peter didn’t kill you, so clearly I was worried for nothing. And I ran into Erica—remember her, from gym class, that girl who used to have seizures? She’s here with Boyd, so it’s like a mini Beacon Hills High reunion around here, and—”

Peter interrupted. “So, Stiles, did my niece keep you entertained while you waited?”

“Uh…” His mouth opened and closed fruitlessly as he scrambled to think of an answer. He sat down on the couch and started putting on his shoes. “Cora’s your niece. Wow. Yeah, she’s…she’s very nice.”

Peter laughed. “Nice is not the word I’d use, but I’m glad you had a good time. Scott and I made a good start, but he still has a lot to learn. I’m told you should be free to complete homework and chores tomorrow, but why don’t you come back Monday, after school? Perhaps we’ll have dinner as a pack—Erica isn’t the only face you’ll find familiar, and you should both meet everyone.”

Stiles looked at Scott for a cue on how to respond to that, and Scott finally said, “We’ll be there. Stiles, you ready to go?”

“Sure, yeah, let’s get going.” He started walking back into the house and Stiles let him lead the way, winding through hallways until they reached the back door. They stepped out onto the porch, thankfully free of brooding werewolves, and began retracing their steps through the back yard and into the woods. Thankfully, the bare branches of the trees allowed ample moonlight so that they could see, although it reminded Stiles that the moon would be full in a few days, which surely had some consequences for Scott.

When he thought they had gotten far enough away from the house, he said, “So—”

“Not yet,” Scott said quickly, cutting him off. They passed through the clearing in silence until they reached the boulder where they would re-join the path along the creek. “So, you had sex with Cora.”

“Uh, why would you say that, I mean—”

“Well, A, impressive hickey on your neck, B, you smell like sex.”

“I do?” Stiles sniffed himself but couldn’t smell anything. “The hickey’s from Erica, and get this—I had sex with both of them! I love werewolves!” He remembered Scott’s grim look at the house, then, and backtracked. “So how was it? The Werewolf 101 lecture? Did you get, uh, tips, and stuff?”

“No.” Scott frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess? Look, I can do this.” He made a fist and then extended his fingers out forcefully, and his nails were suddenly brown and pointed.

“Claws?”

“Yeah.” He shook his hand, made a fist again, and they were gone. “I asked, and there’s no way to go back. So I’m stuck like this. A monster.” He started off down the path, walking quickly like he wanted to get away from Hale House as quickly as possible.

As he scrambled after, Stiles said, “I’ll keep looking online. Maybe he’s not telling the whole truth. He seemed kind of smarmy.” Scott slowed down, finally keeping pace so they didn’t have to shout. “And, if we’re going back on Monday, maybe I can casually ask some questions of the girls.”

Scott widened his eyes dramatically. “You’d do that? For me?”

Stiles winked and gave him a thumb’s up. “Hey, a true friend should be willing to take one for the team. Since I’m your best friend, I’ll take two!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to be a series of related one-shots, each with a different pairing. I have two other completed drafts in this series, but chronologically they're #7 and #9, unfortunately. I've started #2 and intend to finish it as one of my projects for NaNoWriMo, so if all goes well I'll be able to post it in December or January.


End file.
